The present invention relates generally to anatomic mattresses which, due to their technical and construction characteristics, provide advantageous features when compared with other mattresses.
It is believed that currently existing mattresses do not provide a perfect rest to a user, since in many instances the user's body is not accommodated on a soft and comfortable surface which at the same time provides an equilibrium for the spine in a perfect manner. The foam mattresses are known, which are composed as a whole of a foam layer without an internal structure. However, if the foam is of a high density, the mattress becomes hard while if the foam is a low density, it becomes too soft and deepens too much where the body is heavy. There are spring mattresses with advantages of a high flexibility, but presenting the same problems of the foam mattresses, since they deepen too much where the body is more heavy. Known orthopaedic mattresses offer a partial solution of the excessive deepening problem at the portions where the body is more heavy by introducing a core formed as a rigid structure. However, these mattresses, depending on the weight of the user or even of his/her position in the bed, present problem of excessive rigidity, which can result in a bad blood circulation, pains at kidneys or junctions, when laying down on one side.